To Sleep, To Dream
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: This story Describes the Starlights thoughts and feelings as they are drifting in and out of consciousness during the battle with Galaxia from episode 196 to 199 and will be split up by each episode. Rated K for mild language. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

To Sleep; To Dream

By Ms. Moonstar

_A/N: This is another story told on a whim. It describes the Starlights thoughts and feelings as they are drifting in and out of consciousness during the battle with Galaxia from episode 196 to 199 and will be split up by each episode. With that said SPOILERS EPISODES 196-199 of the Stars season. Please remember to read and Review. Thanks Enjoy!_

_**To Sleep, To Dream**_

_To be or not to be, that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life._

_Hamlet; Act IV William Shakespeare_

_I. Episode 196 _

How they wished this were a dream. How they yearned for their eyes to open and to have their princess kneeling in front of them with her crimson lips set in a sweet smile. Still, as Sailor Star Fighter's eyes opened, she knew that it would never be so. She took several gulps of air and willed herself to lift her head. Galaxia sat on her golden throne, a wicked taunting grin appearing on her face. She seemed enthusiastic for them to attack her again, so that she could have the pleasure of casting them away as if they were nothing at all. Slowly moving her head, Fighter could see that her two companions were starting to become aware, though Healer looked like she had been defeated. Her usually tidy ponytail was coming loose, her neat bangs fell into her eyes, obscuring them as she lay still on the glass floor. Maker too, looked equally exhausted, her indigo eyes narrowed yet dimmer than she'd ever seen them.

Fighter put her arm under Healer, lifting her up to a sitting position as the silver-haired light regained consciousness. Her face was drawn, her mouth drawn into a grimace and her eyes were slits, though when the raven-haired light could see as she peered into Healer's face, that they were empty, and void of emotion. The leader of the Starlights grimaced as Galaxia roared with laughter again.

"Is that all you senshi can do? How pathetic!" the Golden senshi hissed. "You are nothing but dirt at my feet!"

Fighter put her hand on the smallest senshi's shoulder as she began to rise from the ground into a half sitting position. Maker did the same, as if willing her to continue fighting.

"To come this far only to be killed... "Healer whispered.

"We will never be able to avenge or princess's death now, " Maker agreed quietly, biting her lip.

The raven haired light straightened "Don't give up you two!" she shouted, though it caused her so much pain that she doubled over slightly and winced. She continued in a softer tone of voice "We...still...have a chance."

"You will die miserably and wish that I had killed you right away!" Galaxia roared as she lifted her bracelet so that it was facing the Star Senshi.

"Dame!" Healer eked, her jade eyes going wide once more.

"If we're hit again..." Maker muttered, glancing to her two friends.

"As I said, you're nothing but dust in the wind to me, and to this galaxy… "The evil senshi said triumphantly, smiling wickedly.

The Starlights braced themselves, their hearts pounding in their chests. So many regrets raced through the minds of each of them. They wished that there princess was still alive, they hadn't even said goodbye to her properly. If she were, they could have found the Light of Hope by now, and have killed Galaxia and banish Chaos. Now they closed their eyes and waited; waited for that moment of insurmountable pain, only then to fade away and join there beloved Kakyuu in death. But it never came. A ball of luminescent pink light shot out of nowhere, hovering for a few minutes. When it had faded, the Starlights were stricken by the sight of the four Inner Sol Senshi standing in front of them, along with Chibi Chibi, who had on fuku very much like Sailor Moon.

"Where are we?" Mars, Venus, and Sailor Moon murmured, as the five glanced around. After a moment, Sailor Mercury took note of who they were facing, "Galaxia!" she exclaimed, and the five senshi took fighting stances.

_Not very observant of Mercury_, Maker thought. Usually she would have noticed the foe first, and then worry about surrounding.

"How clever of you to reach this Realm," Galaxia said, smoothly "I commend you for your intelligence. However, none of you will get out of here alive. I will pick you all off one by one, just as soon as I finish off those other three." she nodded to glance behind them.

"Three?" the Sol Senshi chorused and then spun around to face them.

"What are you doing here?" Healer scowled. Fighter would have imagined that her friend was glad to see them. But then she reminded herself that this had originaly been _their_ mission, their retribution for killing their princess.

"We won't forgive you for this," Maker sneered vehemently.

"It was an accident!" Mars shouted, "We don't know how we got to this place!"

"Fighter," The Moon senshi stepped in front of the other four and addressed her, her face clouded with worry. Were the Inner senshi there to rescue them ? Was Sailor Moon about to sacrifice her life in order to save the universe? Then the Moon senshi smiled gently, kneeling before her, "I thought we'd never see you three again." The raven-haired light felt a grin cross her face. Perhaps, they wouldn't die; they might have a chance to defeat the evil that clung to this side of the galaxy. But something in Fighter's heart told her, that if they couldn't defeat the Golden Senshi, the Sol senshi didn't stand a chance.

Galaxia laughed cruelly. "What a sweet little reunion. How pitiable! All eight of you may die together. "

"Galaxia," Sailor Moon said firmly as she stood and faced the evil senshi, "Stop this! Leave this planet at once!"

The golden senshi continued to grin and rested her head on her fist. "So long as you surrender your Star Seeds. "

"Your kidding!" Fighter shouted, "I won't allow you to do that!"

Angered now, Galaxia stood up, "Just who do you think you're talking to?" she sneered. The Inner Senshi stood in front of them and their leader, trying to shield them from whatever attack Galaxia would throw at them. With one movement of her hand, the four Sol guardians were tossed aside.

Sailor Moon shouted to them, and then yelled, "Galaxia, Stop it now! I'm ordering you to get off this planet!"

"You have no idea what I am capable of, little girl." The golden senshi hissed as her garnet eyes narrowed. "I think I'll take your Star Seeds now, to quiet those rebellious minds that have tainted MY galaxy." She powered up and threw five blasts towards them, Sailor Moon, and Chibi Chibi.

_NO! _They were about to loose their lives! Odango's shine was about to go out. They would never see each other again. They would never have the chance to destroy Chaos. The Inner senshi were most likely going to die..." all these thoughts ran through her head as the yellow blasts raced toward them.

And then it was over. Oh the blast did hit, but not who they expected. From in front of them there were four blood-curdling screams as the Star Seeds of Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter were extracted horribly from their bodies. There bodies hung mid-air for a few moments, before they fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

It took a moment to sink in. _The girls gave their lives to save ours _screamed the mind of Sailor Star Healer. Getting up and ignoring the stabbing pain that ran through herentire being, knelt beside Sailor Mercury.

"Why? Why loose your lives to keep us alive?" she hadn't even realized until the last syllable that her voice was cracking. Moist tears blurred her vision and threatened to tumble down her face.

"To protect...important...people..." Mercury whispered with a small smile.

"Important…people?" Maker said weakly. They had spent all this time hating the Sol Senshi, wishing the battle would lie on the shoulders of Sol Senshi, hated their carefree nature despite the upcoming war for the galaxy. But now those girls lay dying before their eyes. These four women were willing to give up the connection to the living world in order for more to survive and defeat Galaxia.

"Please, protect Usagi-chan…and this world..."murmured Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, and then faded away into golden orbs of light as did Venus and Mercury. The only one who seemed to remain was Sailor Mars, who was being held in the arms of Sailor Moon like a child. The Starlights could hear her the Moon senshi, pleading with her best friend not to die, but it was for a naught; soon her body faded and joined the sparkling orbs above their heads.

"No..." Fighter Maker and Healer heard Sailor Moon mutter, and then jumped as she screamed the word even louder. Before the three Star Senshi could move, The moon princess had stood and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"RETURN THEM! RETURN THEM TO ME!" she bellowed and started toward Galaxia before Fighter could get up and stop her. Galaxia just raised her wrist and blasted the blond haired woman as if she were a mere trifle.

The corrupt golden senshi looked gleefully at the four Star Seeds she had acquired. "Gorgeous! I'll show what other Star Seeds I've added to my already large collection!"

Many glittering Star Seed shone around the throne, moving aside so that a golden one could be seen.

"Mamo-chan..." whimpered Sailor Moon, and in an instant, the raven-haired Light knew who she was talking about.

"Ah, you have a excellent eye to catch the golden Star Seed, the one that belongs to this planet." sneered Galaxia.

No. That meant...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

To Sleep; To Dream

By Ms. Moonstar

_A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long, I had school and other things going on, and this episode was the hardest to do since a lot of it was Outers based. Many thanks to Thorn on a Rose, LadyCrystal1 and blueknight for their wonderful reviews I am glad you are enjoying this story! Many thanks to Monogururi for editing this chapter!_

_Summary: This is another story told on a whim. It describes the Starlights thoughts and feelings as they are drifting in and out of consciousness during the battle with Galaxia from episode 196 to 199 and will be split up by each episode. With that said SPOILERS EPISODES 196-199 of the Stars season._

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter 2: Episode 197

It had taken a moment for the Starlights to comprehend, but when the name "Mamo-chan" reached her, Fighter knew instantly what had happened. So, this 'Mamo-chan' had been Odango's love and the protector of Earth? That's why Galaxia had captured his Star Seed and why she hadn't received anything from him in so long, the Raven-haired Light thought. Suddenly, her heart went out to the moon senshi, no doubt that Usagi had hidden her troubles under that ever-present smile.

"Why!" Usagi's voice rang through the vast space that was Galaxia's throne room. Her voice was trembling, but not with sorrow, than with anger. Though the Starlights could not see her face, they were sure by her sharp, demanding tone that she was beside herself with fury and frustration.

Galaxia answered smoothly, "Why? That was the same question posed to me from the man who held this Star Seed." Then with her arm extended, the crystal began to glow. In a few moments, it all made sense.

_Oh God! _The mind of Fighter screamed, _So…Odango hadn't even known that he'd been dead this entire time! _She turned to see Sailor Moon, her head lowered and her hands covering her face. The Raven-haired light tore her gaze away to glare at the evil Golden senshi who stood smirking as if she had done something marvelous. "What a stupid man!" Galaxia sneered, "In this reality, there is no such thing as love or justice. There is only the shine of Star Seeds, and the one who has the most shines will rule this galaxy! Now I am going to take those shines of yours!"

Sailor Moon stood motionless, still sobbing into her hands. This young woman could not die; Fighter would make sure of that. Despite the sorrow that she felt now, the Raven-haired light knew that the Moon senshi was the only one who could save this galaxy. In the process, she could probably bring back all who had fallen to Galaxia. The blasts raced toward Sailor Moon, and without any hesitation, Sailor Star Fighter raced toward them, trying also to win the race toward the moon princess. She threw out her arms and then, without any warning or any regard for her on well being. A blinding light showered the five of them, and for a moment they felt as though they weighed nothing at all.

When the Starlights awoke, they found themselves in a large office space, complete with desks piled with magazines and papers scattered haphazardly on each surface. The room was dark, lit only by flashes of lighting outside. When the Star senshi looked up, they could also see Sailor Moon, who was slouching against a filing cabinet still unconscious. They weren't alone however; The outer Sol senshi were in two sets of pairs on opposite sides of the space. Sailor Saturn and Pluto watched Sailor Moon's motionless form. Meanwhile Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had been observing the destruction of a city: no doubt from a space in the drawn blinds that Uranus' finger had created, through the window.

Fighter, Maker, and Healer turned when they heard a gasp as the Moon senshi woke at last. It had only taken a moment for the blond woman fully to grasp the reality of what had happened, and she had begun to weep again. Part of the raven-haired Light longed to go over to Usagi and comfort her, but Uranus beat her to it. Releasing the blind with a _plink! T_he wind senshi groused, "Does one really have time to weep for the fallen? Galaxia's assault on this planet continues without any signs of slowing; crying won't help any."

Fighter stood up and balled her fist. The Starlights knew the Wind senshi to be blunt, but that had to be the worst thing for her to say to the mourning senshi. Ending the war would only calm their minds, not the mind of their princess. "How could you say something like that?" She cried, "You are senshi of this planet aren't you?!"

The sandy-haired senshi grimaced. "We intended to save it ourselves," Fighter saw her eyes narrow, "but how those girls were struck down . . . " The three Starlights were taken aback by the usually impassive senshi now shaken by the deaths of the others. But as soon as it had appeared, Sailor Uranus' face turned stony again. She turned to face her partner and in a firm tone said, "Let's go."

The Raven-Haired Light stood straighter before calling out, "Wait! We'll come with you!"

"No," replied the Sea senshi calmly, "With those injuries, what could you do?" Fighter had again, been taken aback. Was the pair trying to protect them? Perhaps they wanted the Starlights to stay behind, so if they fell, the Star Senshi would be there to protect Sailor Moon. Or did she really believe that the Starlights could not fight with their injuries? The latter was probably true. "We'll take care of this." And then with a nod to her partner, she and Sailor Uranus ran out of the room.

"We've survived again," muttered Star Maker, "and yet more and more sacrifices are occurring without our avenging our princess' death..." her voice trailed off. Fighter did not even bother turning around, this self pity uncommon within the seemingly intelligent Starlight. But she had a point. More and more senshi were succumbing to death; if this kept up, no one would be left to fight, and Galaxia would have control over the galaxy. Even Sailor Moon was susceptible, she was human after all, and had little that she knew of in the way of defensive attacks. The Starlights themselves were extremely vulnerable too; their present injuries were proof of that. They had been a breath away from losing their lives; the three Star senshi could do nothing in Galaxia's thrown room but be hit with the evil senshi's attacks again and again.

"As our princess said," Healer continued her companion's train of thought, "without the Light of Hope, there's no way to defeat Galaxia on our own..."

"That's not true," Sailor Saturn replied, making Fighter gasp and frown in thought. There was another way to defeat Galaxia? Surely not, Sailor Moon's healing was limited at best, and had not worked at all on the evil senshi, so how...? But Saturn interrupted with, "Do you like Sailor Moon?"

Even this caused the blond moon senshi to stir from her melancholy and look up. An interesting question. Yes, she did like Sailor Moon; her whole caring, spirited nature. She was very much the same as Princess Kakyuu, which was why she and the other two Lights were drawn to her. But there was something more; her compassion towards her friends and complete strangers made her the sole spirit of the planet. It was this compassion that made them trust and believe again. Fighter felt the eyes of everyone in the room upon her; smiling she said very calmly, "Yes, I do."

"Good," the young senshi replied, stepping to face the raven haired Light. "Then we seem to be on similar ground. Please believe in our princess." Sailor Pluto handed Chibi Chibi to Sailor Moon and after a few indistinct words, ran with Saturn out of the room. A few flashes of lightning lit the office space momentarily, and once more, there was silence between the five senshi. That is until Chibi Chibi awoke, and stood observing this unfamiliar place.

"She should have stayed asleep, then she wouldn't have to see the grim reality," Groused the tallest Starlight. The raven-haired Light frowned; nothing would be accomplished by sitting here feeling sorry for themselves and Maker knew that. "Stop it Maker," she said acidly.

"You can't blame her," Healer said quietly, "since we cannot fight and we don't have anything else to protect..." Fighter sighed. Healer too?

She had always known the silver-haired Light to hide her feelings deep within herself, replacing it with sarcasm. Yaten would never have voiced her worries so publicly, nor would Taiki. This planet and this war had changed them all. The friendship the Starlights knew on Kinmoku barely remained intact while they had remained here.

The Star Senshi looked up when they heard light footfalls coming towards them as Chibi Chibi Moon approached. The tiny child blinked up to them, her face questioning, but still innocent. "Anything to protect?" she repeated, "protect?"

Their hearts skipped a beat. The words spoken by the dying Inner senshi only a while ago echoed in their minds. Those girls had sacrificed themselves to protect their princess and the three of them; the Starlight realized that they would have done the same for Kakyuu. The Inner senshi had placed the protection of their princess in their hands since they were no longer able to. They did indeed did have something to protect, something to honor. The raven-haired Light could see the realization even in the face of Sailor Moon.

Standing once more, Fighter looked over at her two companions "Let's go again."

The brunette nodded solemnly, "hai, they won't have died in vain."

"We'll fight until our lives come to an end, for this galaxy, and for them." Healer whispered.

With a small smile, the moon senshi also got onto her feet. "Let's go." she said calmly. Gathering their courage, and pushing the remaining apprehension into the pit of their stomachs, the five senshi sprinted from the room and into the very depths of Galaxia's lair.

Charging through the dark corridors of the building, they sensed that they were close, and yet the hallway seemed to extend forever into darkness.

Healer stopped suddenly her breath catching in her throat and she stood immobile, her heart suddenly jumping in her chest. A shudder and cold feeling overtook the empathic senshi. It was a feeling she knew all too well from this war, it was the one she felt as the shines of stars and planets disappeared, as lives ended.

The other had noticed, for they too stopped and looked back at her. Fighter had called out "What's wrong?" The silver-haired Light took a deep breath and explained. Panic overtook the Moon senshi as she and the others thought about the Outers.

A sudden white light appeared before them, taking the shape of a set of open doors. Without any thought, any hesitation, the group raced through them and found themselves in the same chamber from which they came. And there, sitting serenely was Galaxia. What surprised the three Starlights however was not the evil senshi, but who was standing on either side. No...It couldn't be...They watched as Sailor Moon rushed to the fading Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn, who were re-assuring her that they would be alright and to believe in herself. With that, the two outer senshi were gone.

Sailor Moon glanced up at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, who were standing at Galaxia's side. The gaze of the Starlights followed the moon senshi, noticing the golden bracelets on the wrists of the Sky senshi and the Sea Senshi, who were also holding two Star Seeds, presumably the ones that had belonged to Saturn and Pluto.

" NO WAY!" Healer screeched, "You sold out!" These two seemed the most unfailing to Sailor Moon, it was almost impossible to believe that they had shifted loyalties.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" Sailor Uranus replied coolly. So they _had _surrendered to Galaxia. A part of the Starlights dared not believe it, could not even fathom what could have brought this to light. Yet because they did not know these two that well, perhaps it was an act. But the two turncoat senshi coldness towards the moon senshi quashed that idea.

"They are my faithful soldiers." Galaxia declared, "Now get their remaining Star Seeds!"

The two Sailor senshi released the Star Seeds in their hands and stepping forward, took fighting stances, looking as though they were lionesses hunting for food.

There was no other alternative; the Starlights would have to protect Sailor Moon at all costs, even if it meant killing these two turncoats.


	3. Chapter 3

To Sleep; To Dream

By Ms. Moonstar

A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long, I had school and other things going on.

This chapter is dedicated to Shittenou Loki for her awesome review and critique! Many Thanks! I have revised the last two chapters.

Summary: This is another story told on a whim. It describes the Starlights thoughts and feelings as they are drifting in and out of consciousness during the battle with Galaxia in episodes 196 to 199. Each episode will divide each chapter. With that said SPOILERS EPISODES 196-199 of the Stars season.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Note: Italics are thoughts, action scenes or flashbacks.

To Sleep, To Dream

Chapter 3: Episode 198

Silence hung among the six sailor soldiers before the Moon princess spoke, her voice shaking and obviously she was close to crying.

"Why did you do this? I thought we were friends."

The two turncoat senshi let out a low cold laugh, making the Starlights shudder inwardly. There was no doubt about it; the dark power of Galaxia had reached the deepest core of the two turncoats, turning their souls as wicked as Galaxia's own.

"We'll take your Star Seeds quickly, because we're _friends_." Sailor Uranus said calmly.

"Bye," Sailor Neptune finished in a cool tone.

From behind the traitors, Galaxia spoke.

"Mattei."

The Sailor Starlights looked up. The "Golden senshi" looked surprised. "You still believe in them?" She nodded toward Uranus and Neptune. "Even after they killed your comrades? Or do you still believe that you can save this world?"

"Of course I do!" Sailor Moon declared, her unfaltering voice. To this, Galaxia just laughed even harder.

"Take their Star Seeds later!" Galaxia ordered, getting up from her golden throne. "Don't make me laugh," she sneered as she seemed to disappear.

The Starlights glued their eyes to Sailors Uranus and Neptune, a sinister smile appearing on both.

"Uranus, Neptune!" Sailor Moon tried to plead again. Nevertheless, as the Starlights looked into the eyes of the Wind senshi, she knew that there would be no negotiations, no pleading heeded.

"World-!" Sailor Uranus began. The raven-haired Light stepped in front of her allies, ready to take on the turncoat senshi.

"Star Serious-!" Sailor Star Fighter felt the energy of her attack well within her, more powerful that she felt due to the rage that consumed her.

"SHAKING!"

"LASER!"

The Starlights and Sailor Moon watched as the two attacks collided. There seemed a moment when time stood still. Then Sailor Uranus' attack overpowered Fighter's and barreled toward them.

Fighter's eyes opened slowly. As they did, her surroundings startled the raven-haired Starlight. She lay in a green meadow shrouded in mist, but one she knew well. The fragrant smell of olive blossoms made her aware that she was on Kinmoku.

'How can that be? We saw Galaxia destroy this planet!' Fighter thought. The destruction of evil senshi was gone, the forest close by standing as it always had.

Frowning, Sailor Star Fighter turned to see her friends laying prone on the ground. A moment of panic overtook her as she shook each of their shoulders, calling their names.

"Fighter . . . "A soft voice, one she knew well, called her from behind. The Star senshi's heart skipped. It couldn't be . . .

Pivoting, Fighter looked up to see Princess Kakyuu smiling, her arm stretched out to help the Starlight off the ground.

"Don't wake them," the red-haired princess cooed, "They' ve fought and need to rest."

Sailor Star Fighter still knelt, gaping. Was this a dream? Or was her princess REALLY standing here?

"How can this be?" the raven-haired light found herself blurting before she had realized it, "we saw your Star Seed taken by Galaxia!"

The fireball princess knelt, placing one hand onto her senshi's own. "Sailor Moon has defeated Galaxia. The war is over."

"Over . . . " The Star senshi uttered and to which Princess Kakyuu nodded.

From behind her, the two Starlights called out "Princess!"

"You're all right," Kakyuu said, clasping her hand to her chest and eyes beginning to fill with tears, "I'm so glad. Come, the others are waiting for our return. "

From the mist, the Kinmokuian castle, incased in spires and high archways of garnet and crystal, appeared before the Starlights and their monarch. Princess Kakyuu walked into the fog, and in a moment was indistinguishable. Fighter stood baffled as the mist deepened, shrouding her view. She called out to her comrades, but received no response.

"Princess! Maker! Healer?" She could hear her voice echoing as though she were in an empty room alone.

The raven-haired Light woke with a start. Glancing around, she noticed that she was in an empty space in Ginga Television. Choking back tears, Fighter propped herself up onto her elbows. Her companions stirred next to her, and dismayed.

"That damned Sailor Uranus," Fighter growled, "If we confront those two again . . . " but she stopped mid-sentence. "Where's Sailor Moon?" she asked, feeling her chest tighten with sudden panic seeing no sign of the moon senshi.

"We've got to find her before Galaxia or _they_ do." Healer said, the word _they _spilled darkly from the silver-haired Light.  
Amazing, it was only a short time ago that her partners would have cared less for the well being of Sailor Moon and her senshi. The Inner senshi's deaths must have had a great impact on them. The hopes and dreams of the Earth senshi infiltrated the heartless nature of the Starlights. Had the five sailor soldiers weakened their resolve, or had they made it stronger?

Nodding in agreement, the three Starlights leapt off. They weren't far off when Healer called out that she sensed Sailor Moon's presence.

"Where away?" the brown-haired called from behind her.

"Ten feet!" Sure enough, Fighter saw Sailor Moon, and much to her rage, Sailor Uranus as well. They arrived in time to see the wind senshi slap the moon princess.

Fighter raced ahead, kicking Sailor Uranus and sending her staggering backward. In a moment, regaining her cold composure, the sandy-haired senshi husked, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Shut up!" Fighter snapped. Anger welled within the Starlights; how it infuriated them that these turncoat senshi stood there mocking them.

"That power comes from Galaxia's bracelets." Maker observed coldly.

Sailor Uranus scoffed, "You're just like barking dogs after losing a fight."

"Right," they heard another voice call out from the darkness, and Sailor Uranus stepped into the dim light. "That kind of attitude won't help you defeat Galaxia. What will you do when you can't even defeat us?"

"After all, you think too highly of yourselves," the former wind senshi sneered. Fighter whirled around. Just what was the traitor getting at? "That's why you couldn't protect your princess!" she finished, triumph in her voice.

The raven-haired Starlight felt her body numb with rage. She bolted toward Sailor Uranus with all the speed she could muster, not hearing the pleas of her fellow senshi.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" she heard the words harsh in her throat. Flashes of red skipped across her vision as she threw punches aimlessly at the wind senshi. They _dare_ talk about not being able to protect Princess Kakyuu! Uranus and Neptune had surrendered when they realized that they could not defeat Galaxia. Sailor Star Fighter could remember the moment, the precise sound of Kakyuu's Star Seed being ripped from her body, the scream of agony echoed in the Starlight's ears. The two turncoats had joined forces with the one woman who had killed their princess, and had killed their fellow senshi.

"Damn you!" Fighter screeched, while one of her fists finally connected with Sailor Uranus' stomach.

She heard the wind senshi gasp, then hiss, "You can do it, if you're provoked." The wind goddess' struck her fist into Fighter's own mid-section; retribution for the raven-haired Light hitting her. It sent the Starlight flying backward, causing her to crash harshly to the ground.

Sailor Moon and the other two Starlights could only watch in horror as the fight came to an abrupt end. The raven-haired Star senshi coughed as air seemed to fill her lungs again.

"Stop it! Please just stop it!" Sailor Moon screeched.

"Let's end this, then." Uranus hissed, raising her arms to summon her attack, The sea senshi soon followed her partner's actions.

The Starlights surrounded the moon princess and Chibi Chibi, their arms thrown out to take the full impact of the energy blasts by themselves.

The felt themselves lifted as though they were weightless and swirling in a vortex. When they landed, the Starlights and the moon senshi collided with steel. Fighter heard her name being called and peeled her eyes open. Sailor Moon peered into the Star senshi's face, worried crossing her lovely face. Before the golden haired senshi could ask, Fighter husked, "Are you all right?" when Sailor Moon nodded, Fighter lowered her head back onto the steel platform, sighing heavily in relief. "Thank God." The words creaked out of her mouth softly. Her relief was short lived though, as two low chuckles came from a distance in front of them where Sailor Uranus and Neptune were standing.

Maker lifted her head gingerly and took stock of her surroundings. They weren't inside the building anymore, but they on the venting shifts on top of the building. The brown-haired women could see Sailor Moon and her leader were next to each other, Fighter motionless as the effects of the blast were still fresh on her being. From the corner of her eye, she could just make out Healer on another corner of the paneling, slowly bringing herself to a sitting position. Then she and her comrades heard it, and the low cold laughs of their enemies. Bringing herself to her knees, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer soon following her example, unwilling to yield to defeat yet.

From the roof of the building, Galaxia appeared, an arrogant smile broaching her features. Healer knew that Sailor Moon was the only one of them that could attack now. Even if it were fruitless, seeing as the attack from the turncoats had weakened them horribly. Their lives would surely end if Galaxia or her 'minions' attacked them now . . .

"What's wrong? Do you finally give up?" sneered the 'Golden senshi'.

"We'll never give up, ever!" retorted the moon senshi. Was it their imaginations, or did Sailor Moon's voice sound angry? Galaxia narrowed her eyes, the grin deepening on her expression.

"You haven't realized it, have you?" goaded the evil senshi, "Then you'd better take a good look at your city."

Running to the edge of the platform, Sailor Moon looked out at her city. "Oh no . . . " she whimpered, collapsing to her knee and shaking.

Sailor Moon would soon see the city in ruins, akin to the fall of Kinmoku. The Starlights understood this while looking as well. Magenta clouds draped Tokyo, streaks of lightning spewing from them. It was a mirror image of their home planet. This time however, they would see the destruction throughly, without a chance of fleeing as they had their world.

"Most of this Galaxy is in my hands." Sneered Sailor Galaxia, "Even if you struggle, you cannot win against me." The three Star soldiers surrounded Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon. The Sailor Starlights would not let Sailor Moon lose this battle, not let her die and regret not being able to protect the world that she loved. Fighter would not let the Moon senshi carry the same burden that they had been resting upon them.

"Do you still intend to fight? What could you possibly do to defeat ME? Fools!" taunted the Golden senshi. In a lower tone, she ordered Uranus and Neptune to take the five Star Seeds. As if on a cue, the wind and sea goddess' turned and faced them, raising the bracelet clad wrists to attack.

"This is the end!", taunted the evil senshi. The Starlights tensed, also ready to attack as a mean of escaping. Then, something unexpected happened. The eyes' Sailor Uranus and Neptune suddenly cleared, pivoting to face Galaxia. The five sailor soldiers watched struck, as the two Sailor soldiers used the energy blasts from their bracelets to attack Sailor Galaxia. These acts of being a traitor were done solely to get close to the treacherous senshi to kill her.

It seemed to have worked. Fighter thought, _They intended to destroy Galaxia themselves and have succeeded_. How ironic it seemed that what had killed so many would destroy its controller.

. Fighter thought, . How ironic it seemed that what had killed so many would destroy its controller. 

Sailor Galaxia cried out as the energy blasts ripped through her body. Then, gradually the painful cries lessened until finally, Galaxia's head leveled, a confident smile appearing across it.

The Starlights apparent shock was nothing compared to that of Uranus and Neptune's own.

"No way!" Neptune yelped as she staggered back a few steps, "She doesn't have a Star Seed! "

"We made a direct hit!" hissed Sailor Uranus.

"Interesting! I never thought anyone could throw off the power of my bracelets! The Starlights' hearts pounded in their chests. What Uranus and Neptune had just done was a death sentence although it had been a suicide mission. Galaxia would show no mercy now that they had betrayed her. The two soldiers were turncoats in either case, killing their comrades and then attempting to kill another.

Fighter seemed to have found her voice. All that came was "Uranus." These two stubborn sailors bartered their own lives for those left in the galaxy, especially for their princess.

"She . . . doesn't have a Star Seed . . . " whispered the wind senshi, shaking visually. The sea senshi fell to her knees onto the metal plating, also trembling.

"Not only did you kill your partners, but also pretended to be my soldiers and look for a chance to kill me? You deceived me all right. The people of this galaxy amuse me so!" Galaxia cooly laughed.

The Starlights and Sailor Moon stood rooted where they were. How? How could it be that a person, Especially a senshi, would not have a star seed? Impossible! However, Galaxia still stood, still unmoved by her attempted assassination.

"It looks like the end for us, doesn't it?", whispered the Sea senshi.

"Never again will we grace the blue skies with our wings. Our hands are bloody with betrayal," the Sky senshi agreed in a small voice.

"It seems all in vain, doesn't it?" scoffed Sailor Galaxia, extending her hand to retrieve the bracelets. In a moment they appeared in her hand.

"I can endure any with you . . . even if it's being burned in the depths of hell . . . " breathed Neptune.

The Star senshi felt their constricting hearts beating within their chests. These two would willingly take their punishment for their 'crimes'. It didn't seem right that they would spend their afterlife in eternal torture for trying to put a stop to Galaxia's wrath alone.

Sailor Moon rushed toward the now dying sailor soldiers, "Why did you do it?"

"It was our way..", Uttered the Wind senshi.

" This was the cross that we assigned to ourselves as Sailor senshi," echoed the Sea senshi. The Starlights understood what they had meant. Dying for their duty was a normal occurrence, and yet . . .

"That's terrible!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out, and then her voice began to crack "Because you didn't tell us. I really thought you had become our enemies, and I doubted our friendship . . . " the moon senshi's voice trailed off as she began to sob. The Starlights watched helplessly as Uranus and Neptune fell onto opposite sides of the platform, beginning to fade.

"How dare you?! You talk big words!" sneered Sailor Star Fighter. Uranus and Neptune were supposed to be mature had rashly decided that they would defeat Galaxia with her own bracelets, knowing what power the Golden senshi had at her disposal. The Starlights themselves were witnesses to her merciless nature, laughing as Galaxia ripped Star Seeds from the population. Then the Starlights realized, Uranus and Neptune were the last of Sailor Moon's senshi, they were all that were left. Galaxia had killed the moonlight soldier's friends in front of their eyes, and the Moon senshi was all the hope left in the galaxy now. Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired Light continued "If you go, what will happen to Sailor Moon?"

They heard the Wind senshi give an exasperated sigh, "Fighter, you're not just fighting for the galaxy and future, are you?" The Star senshi was struck, so she had noticed it too? Fighter's true feelings for Sailor Moon? "From now on . . . protect her." Now Maker and Healer were shocked. Uranus and Neptune were finally trusting them to guard the moon princess as they could not now.

Reeling with that comprehension, the raven-haired Light muttered "Uranus . . . " but nothing more. All watched as Uranus and Neptune struggled to reach one another, both saddened and in awe at their determination to be together in their last moments of life. With sudden sparkles, the last of this galaxy's senshi had faded away. Sailor Moon sobbed even harder as the Starlights stood dumbstruck at what they had just witnessed.

The Golden senshi interrupted their reverie as she sneered "The remaining Star Seeds are yours. I will have the great pleasure of taking them myself."

Fighter knew she had only a few moments to attack and allow the others to escape to a safer area. With all her might, the raven-haired Light shouted "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" directing the strike toward the corrupt senshi. Within an instance, Galaxia had blocked the blow, giving Sailor Star Fighter to call behind her. "Get back!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, turning her head only slightly so that Galaxia was still in her line of sight.

Five pairs of eyes watched as Sailor Galaxia wordlessly called her attack, a sea of wind and golden pedals that were all but harmless. Realizing that there was a short span of time, the Star senshi huddled around the two Moon soldiers. Fighter embraced them both as a primary shield and the other two around them acting as a second. With a sickening _boom_! the remaining soldiers felt as if they were picked up effortlessly and tossed. The heat and power of both the blast and shrapnel from the exploding buildings around them lashed at the already burned and bruised bodies, causing them to cry out. By a stroke of sheer luck, the five sailor soldiers landed in an area of a fallen structure.

"Give up!" they heard Galaxia call out, "Kneel and surrender yourselves to me. I will give you time; if you really are a princess, show yourself before I kill you."

They weren't about to give themselves up yet and then . . .

"If I surrender to Galaxia," the soft empty tone of Sailor Moon broke the silence, "Then I can probably see Mamoru and the others, won't I?"

The three Kinmokuians was in shock. Would the moon senshi give up everything, even the people of her planet to unify with her lover and friend in death? The Starlights could understand. The almost suicidal idea of fighting Galaxia alone came from the grief of losing Princess Kakyuu. Sailor Uranus' came floated in Fighter's memory.

"_From now on . . . you want to protect her . . . " _That had to be the reason . . .

Lifting her head to observe the magenta sky above her, she called out, "Sailor Moon"

A sad glance came from the Moon senshi, and knowing that she was listening, the raven-haired Light continued, "Do you know why Uranus and Neptune did that just now?"

"No, I don't." Sailor Moon muttered burying her head deeper into her knees.

"I didn't understand at first either. Why did they sacrifice their lives, not to mention the lives of their comrades?" at this, the blonde-haired soldier shoulders shook as tears fell and thoughts of her friends' death resurfaced. It hurt Fighter to remind Sailor Moon of this, but she pressed on, determined to prove her point. "Did they do it because it was their style? That may be true, but ultimately, it was for another reason." The two other Lights regarded their leader, listening intently. "Everyone believes in you."

As if following the raven-haired Light's train of thought, Maker whispered "Believe." Healer's voice followed this soon. It had some effect, as Sailor Moon head rose to stare at the wall in front of her.

"You're mysterious," Fighter edged on, "I didn't think I could fight alongside you, I didn't feel worthy in your presence. Still, now we are all fighting together. I don't know why but when I'm near you I want to believe. I _want _to believe in you." _Because,_ Fighter thought inwardly_ they all wanted us to believe in you as well, as much as they ever have. _

"Then why are they all gone, WHY?" Sailor Moon sobbed.

"They aren't really gone." the raven-haired replied simply.

"Right, " Sailor Star Maker added softly, "everyone is gone once you've given up hope."

"Nevertheless, you won't give up. Everyone believes in you." Star Healer continued, also thinking of her princess' words.

"That's why their hope rests on you." Fighter turned to face the Moon senshi. "Do you want to give up? Can you feel easy doing that?"

It had only taken a brief moment. Sailor Moon closed her eyes, bowing her head as if ashamed of herself for wanting to give in so soon. "No," she whispered.

Fighter could have laughed had the situation not been so serious. "I knew you'd say that, and that's why I believe in you too.

"Me too," chimed in Star Maker.

"Same here," Star Healer's voice soon followed.

Finding new found strength in their words, Sailor Moon stood. "Fighter, Healer, Maker, we're friends . . . right?"

For the first time since Princess Kakyuu's death, Fighter let a small smile appear on her face, nodding in response to Sailor Moon's question, Healer doing the same.

"Of course," Maker said, standing again.

The Moon senshi looked almost exuberant for the first time in this long, and sorrow filled battle.

"That's right," Sailor Moon said hopefully, smiling up at the sky. There was nothing left to do but to move toward winning against the evil sailor soldier. If she could find a way, she would free Galaxia. Perhaps, by that, her friends would return to her side.

Another explosion caught them off guard. The Starlights and the Moon senshi escaped from the makeshift shelter in time to see it melt away into a large heap of molten steel.

"I'm disappointed," Sailor Galaxia called out in a mocking voice, "Are you so afraid that you won't show yourselves? Don't think you can get away. . . ."

From the smoke came the little group, appearing from behind another mangled piece of metal.

"Now give up!" Galaxia sneered.

Sailor Moon's voice rose over the silence and seemed to echo, as if sending a message to the entire earth. "I wont give up, NEVER!"

Without taking her eyes off the evil senshi, Fighter muttered, "Let's rest our hope on Sailor Moon. Our princess told us that Sailor Moon is the Light of Hope. "

"Right!" Maker agreed, her eyes also on her opponent, "she may be the one!"

"The Light of Hope that the legendary soldier left . . . " muttered Healer.

"The legendary soldier?" Galaxia began, as if she asked to herself, "Long ago, the battle between light and evil, the Sailor Wars, the war dragged on and the strongest soldier in the entire galaxy sealed Chaos into her body to preserve peace in the galaxy. There was a legend. I'd forgotten it for so long. . . ."

The Starlights and Sailor Moon listened, wondering what this concerned Galaxia, then the answer came from her from her own words.

"This legendary soldier is I." Galaxia whispered, sounding almost saddened by her private thoughts.

A ripple of sheer terror and dismay rippled inwardly from the Starlights and Sailor Moon. Healer let her head sink into her head, wisps of silvery hair obscuring her face while her fists clenched at her side.

How could it be that the hero of the galaxy, who had sealed Chaos away in her own body, stood before them?

"Oh God . . . " was all that Sailor Star Fighter could whisper, her blue-black eyes wide. The Starlights could have wept, for their hope for winning the war had flittered away, like the orbs of light of the fallen Sailor Soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4

To Sleep; To Dream

By Ms. Moonstar

_A/N: This is another story told on a whim. It describes the Starlights thoughts and feelings as they are drifting in and out of consciousness during the battle with Galaxia from episode 196 to 199 and will be split up by each episode. With that said SPOILERS EPISODES 196-199 of the Stars season. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

Note: some mild language in this chapter!

Chapter 4: Episode 199

The Three star senshi found themselves remembering the story that Kakyuu had told them. The legendary warrior had sealed Chaos in her own body do restore peace to the galaxy. It just didn't seem possible that the person who stood before them and the hero in the legend could be one in the same. How?

"That's right," Galaxia said, "The strongest soldier sealed chaos within her. It was the only way to save the galaxy." The Starlights were still listening to the golden senshi. "Peace returned to the galaxy. The legendary soldier realized that there was no else to rely on. I could mold the future of the galaxy with my own hands. So she gathered all the starseeds from the planets and stars until she controlled the whole sailor system. "

"Was that the only way?" Sailor Moon asked suddenly, "All of us are Sailor Senshi. Why did you think you had to do this alone? If we had worked together, we could have sealed chaos without sacrificing lives. If you truly are that sailor senshi, then couldn't we understand one another?"

Fighter let a tiny smile. That was her Odango, always optimistic and willing to anything to keep people from being hurt. Her sudden moment of happiness was fleeting however, for Galaxia laughed coldly.

"Understand one another? How stupid!" the golden senshi sent a wave of power towards Sailor Moon. Fighter quickly picked both moon soldiers and leap from the line of fire.

"Do you know the fate of the stars?" Galaxia asked suddenly. The three star senshi lifted their heads. "Facing destruction, they fled the fastest." It was Healer's turn to sneer. Had it not been for this evil senshi, they would not have had to flee at all. It was her destruction and killing that made them leave their home planet. The golden senshi's sword fell on each of the the Starlights one by one. "They left their planet and chose to die by themselves. They aren't any different from me. Those betrayers left their home planet! Can you really trust them? Understand them?" Galaxia had said this last statement in a chiding voice.

Fighter's anger began to pour over her again. "That's wrong!" Fighter screeched. This corrupt senshi would have never understood leaving the planet where she'd grown up. She had not seen the starseeds ripped from peoples' bodies and then be forced to kill them because they were Phages. No, Galaxia cared not for the lives of those people, only for the power brought on by the death.

"It's not wrong!" the corrupt senshi shouted, raising the sword and summoning the dark power once more. The three star senshi instinctively leapt out of the way without a second thought, then realized that they had erred, Sailor Moon was still in the destructive path. The ground shook where they had landed, The Starlights had raced to reach the two moon senshi as the ground liquefied under them. Sailor Moon had managed to take hold of the small girl's hand before the child slipped away, using her wings to float. The Star senshi looked on in both awe and relief. This woman was capable of doing anything. In the chaos of the moment, and the smoke and debris that littered the air, the Starlights suddenly looked around for Galaxia. And then the voice surfaced again.

"Where will you run next?" the crackling voice called out, Galaxia appearing from out of the settling miasma, "The entire galaxy belongs to me now. You have nowhere to run."

"We won't run anymore." the raven-haired light hissed. They had enough, they'd seen enough bloodshed, destruction, and death. They wanted the end. This was it, they were going to battle until they won or died.

"On behalf of our planet which you destroyed.." Maker proclaimed, the image of watching Kinmoku turn from paradise to a barren rock entering her mind.

"On behalf of our princess, who protected us," Healer joined in, thinking of how Kakyuu had stood against Galaxia's attack to give them time to escape danger.

"And on behalf of everyone who died, leaving us their hope!" Fighter declared, her mind swirling of the deaths of Sailor Moon's closest friend and her princess.

The golden senshi just laughed coldly, "What can losers like you, who abandoned their own planet do?"

The three Starlights called their attack, their power flowing throughout them once more, surging with determination and resign. If it meant dying in the process, the three star senshi were willing so long as they could strike a blow to Galaxia seemingly impenetrable shield, and for everyone and every planet that fallen to the corrupt senshi. They concentrated all their power, each separately, until the invisible armor broke, and they again put all strength into it. The golden senshi fell to her knees, blood dripping from an unseen wound. The hearts of the three star senshi lifted, but it was a short rejoice, as the corrupt senshi got to her feet.

"Damn you. I was going to take your Starseeds, but I won't forgive you now." She plunged the black sword into the ground, sinking it deeper, as if beckoning the power of Earth into it. "The sentence for hurting me is death!" The ground shook as a jet of dark electricity spewed every which way. A large jet of power flowed through the earth, making large cracks. The Starlights only had only a fraction of the section to see Sailor Moon was not in the way, and then realized it was too late to get out of the path, which was aimed squarely at them.

Three shrieks began filling the air, as the Starlights were tossed this way and that as "punishment" by Galaxia, being thrown serveral times into large pieces of debris. Finally, they were released from the tortuous grip of the Golden senshi's power. Maker and Healer had promptly faded away, but Fighter obstinately held on to consciousness, falling first to her knees, and then to her stomach. Willing herself to take one more breath, the raven-haired Light reached for her star yell, which had fallen out of her hand, and was within reaching distance. Her fingers clasped it at last, and gasping she started to call out "Star- Serious..." but yelped as Galaxia smashed the hand with her foot. Fighter's vision swam as the corrupt senshi sneered "What's the matter, is that all?" The raven-haired Starlight grimaced; there would be no way they'd survive another bought of corrupt senshi's torture, their bodies were already in terrible shape as it were. Galaxia scoffed and stepped foward to kill the star senshi, but just as she did, Sailor Moon stepped between them.

"Please stop this! I can't see anymore of my precious friends die!" Sailor moon pleaded, her arms thrown out wide to protect the three star senshi.

Healer and Maker both woke to hear Sailor moon's pleas, their double vision finally disappearing as they focused on the woman in front of them. How could she still continue to reason with the corrupt senshi without fear and only with pity? The moon senshi seemed to plead with the corrupt soul to try to reason with her. Spots of darkness swam over the line of sight, but they still heard what Sailor Moon was saying.

"N-no Sailor Moon!" gaped Healer, not believing what the moon warrior was trying to do.

"She's a cold devil with no starseed," Maker's voice croaked, throat raw from screaming.

There was a kind, almost understanding look in Sailor Moon's eyes as she looked back at them saying, "I don't think so." Did she really believe that part of Sailor Galaxia's goodness as a senshi still remained? Why else, for she would not be asking the corrupt sailor senshi to stop. But it didn't seem like Sailor Moon would be the type to destroy, as her other senshi had the power to do, rather to _heal_.

"You're a Sailor senshi," Sailor Moon said, facing Galaxia again, "and if you shed blood, you feel pain too, in your body and your heart." All three Starlights mouths seemed to drop as they saw a crimson liquid, _blood, _oozing down her arm. In response, Galaxia slapped Sailor Moon across, sending her hurdling to the ground. Instantly, Fighter launched herself up, catching the moon senshi. But trying to bear the weight of the woman was too much for her in her condition and fell to the ground, hearing Sailor Moon call her name.

The two Starlights saw that their comrade and then looked up at the moon senshi, still listening.

"The same?" sneered the corrupt senshi, "You insect! I will rebuild the future of this galaxy like the god I am!" to prove it, the yellow energy surrounded her as she pointed the black sword to the heavens.

"No, that's not what part of you wants," Sailor Moon breathed. There was flash of white light, and the Star senshi could see her tier had materialized, suddenly lengthening. "I will change you back!" she cried out. Golden light streamed from the tier, sending the warm light scattering across, splashing the darkest corners. The Starlights felt the warmth filling their bodies and souls instantly as they watched, letting a smile appear for the first time in what seemed ages in their battle. This was the moon senshi's true power, she was the heiress of the illustrious Silver Millennium with such glorious power.

"Princess!" The raven-haired Light whispered.

But in a moment it was over. The light suddenly ceased as Galaxia's sword slashed through the Moon tier, it's owner also falling to the ground in defeat. "Do you understand now?" Galaxia jested, "I'm going to take that starseed of yours and cut it so it will never shine again!" the corrupt senshi started towards Sailor Moon, dispatching a wave of power towards the unprepaired woman. "DIE!"

Fighter would not see the only hope for the galaxy fade away, she would give her own life first. Standing in front of Sailor Moon suddenly, she took the brunt of the attack, her arms flared out protectively, screeching as the dark power streamed inside her already battered body.

"I won't let you!" the dark haired Starlight said in defiance. "This woman..." she trailed off for a moment. _I care for this woman and would do anything to protect her life_, her mind shouted. Fighter said instead, giving the moon senshi a reassuring glance, "I will protect this woman, even at the cost of my own life!" It was true all the way too, she had decided since unexpectantly reuniting with the Inner senshi that this would be her new resolve. This was especially true since the eight senshi had intrusted the Moon senshi's life to the Starlights.

"Protect?" the corrupt senshi chided, "Fools!" her sword was raised, power radiating from the weapon. Sailor Moon cried out knowing the attack that was coming would be even more harmful. To her surprise, two more people appeared between Galaxia and herself, the blurred shapes of Maker and Healer could be seen amongst the hazy yellow. They both screamed in pain but stood their ground.

"Does everyone wish to jump in front of my blade and die?" sneered the corrupt senshi. It had made sense now, why Fighter was so adamant about protecting this woman. She had brought a small ray of light to their otherwise dismal lives. She and the others had shown them what it felt to hope and dream, and to this extent, to heal. These feelings had made the three star senshi intensify their search for their princess, making their words echo even louder in the night sky.

"You'll never know!" hissed Sailor Star Healer. "A girl like her with such a great shine isn't suppose to disappear." Sailor Moon had taught her to let her feelings in, even if she had responded with a snide remark. Allowing to voice her thoughts and concerns to people other than Taiki and Seiya was a miracle, especially to another senshi who could balance her dreams and her duty.

"I don't want to see this world with the Light of Hope has gone out." added Maker, her amethyst eyes blazing. Sailor Moon and the others had accomplished in breaking her stone exterior. She had not opened up as much as Seiya or Yaten, but her heart had finally began to accept that someone else understood their mission, and their reason for coming to Earth. Ami had shown her the values of hopes and dreams, and a little girl had given her hope to continue searching for the princess. And Sailor Moon, no Tsukino Usagi had taught her to laugh again. She still could remember when she, Usagi and Makoto had been covered in sticky cake remains from a silly mistake that the odango-haired girl had made. Earlier, that same girl had made her laugh just by her confused conversation. It was Usagi and the others optimism that made such a impact on their lives, and their fight right now.

Fighter stood and went to Sailor Moon's side, putting her hand on hers. "I love your shine." The Starlights would lay down their lives as the others had, knowing that the moon princess would win the battle with her renewed purpose. "We can leave you..our hope." Hope for defeating Galaxia, and hope for returning the galaxy to what it had been what seemed ages ago.

The Star senshi summoned the brawn of their starseeds. "Three shooting stars are about to go out! We will show the last of our glimmer!" declared Fighter.

Brandishing her weapon, Galaxia sneered, "Then I'll turn those shines into darkness!"

The three star senshi hurtled towards their opponent, throwing their power at the corrupt senshi with as much determination as Galaxia had as she threw off their advance the first time. The attack had been brief, for once again, Galaxia succeeded in thwarting the Star senshi's attempt to strike her down. There was a flash of yellow, the heat and power of the golden senshi sent the Starlights soaring backwards. With a loud THUD, the Kinmokuian senshi crashed separately into the already fallen debris, causing a shriek of pain before awareness left them. More of the buildings of the area collapsed down and the earth seemed to begin to sink, all unbeknown to them.

Fighter's sapphire eyes flashed open in time to see Galaxia racing towards her, sword brandished and aimed at her heart. _This is it. I will be with you soon, Ouhi. _The raven-haired Starlight kept her eyes open, as the golden senshi closed in, clasping her star yell that still lay in her hand. If she was going to die, at least she could try to wound the corrupt Sailor soldier.

But the fatal blow did not come. At the last moment, Fighter glimpsed Sailor Moon in front of her once again, but this time was different. A silvery-white, light shined brightly, instantly alerting the Star senshi and Galaxia was happening.

"Her Starseed..." Healer whispered in awe.

"..Trying to release it's power?" Maker muttered. They had never seen the power of a Star Seed that was so bright, but then again, it was the Moon senshi's Ginzuishou, the legendary crystal. The woman who weilded it also one of the most powerful forces of the entire galaxy.

"No wonder," sneered Galaxia scoffed, "The Star Seed of Sailor Moon is the brightest in the galaxy." In one swift movement, Galaxia had torn the Star Seed from the Moon senshi. The screams of pain from the golden-haired girl tore at their hearts as she landed wearing only a few thick burgundy ribbons where her transformation had once been.

Fighter shrieked and wept, finally allowing the frustrations be known. They had fought so hard, and now their only hope lay on the ground with her life force in Galaxia's hand. The tears from the raven-haired Starlight wouldn't ebb. Why couldn't they win against Galaxia, even when they joined forces? The Starlights all wondered if their fate had been sealed. With Sailor Moon gone, the galaxy would most assuredly fall into perpetual darkness.

A familiar smell suddenly sweetened the air, one that was familiar to the three senshi. Crimson butterflies floated past, carrying the fragrance of olive blossoms. "Believe..." the voice of Princess Kakyuu drifted in the thick atmosphere, "Believe, in space, why you were born and met these people."

Warmth filled their hearts for a moment, reminding the Kinmokuian senshi of the past, both here on this planet, and on their home world. The Starlights would get up and fight once more, hoping that they would have more respites that made them less like senshi, and more like normal humans. If they died, they could be reborn again, born to meet one another again perhaps. Most of all though, they would die knowing that they had taken the corrupt senshi with them, ensuring the future without Chaos.

Weakly getting to her knees, Fighter tied back her hair, and shouted to the magenta heavens "Princess, please give us that last power!" Maker got to her feet, wincing in pain, but willing to fight. Healer was ready to die for the galaxy, for those who had fallen to protect it and it's one defender.

Galaxia raised her sword, but stopped when a pink light filled the atmosphere. Turning, the three Star senshi saw Chibi Chibi floating, a pool of rose colored ripples like water being emitted from the ground she stood under. Their hearts leaped. Here was the Light of Hope that had been in front of them all along. The light crawled up each of their bodies filling it with incredible warmth. A renewed sense of anticipation saturated their souls.

Now their battle with Galaxia would be won, with all the hope of the Earth, of the entire star system lying on the child alone...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

To Sleep; To Dream

By Ms. Moonstar

_A/N: This is another story told on a whim. It describes the Starlights thoughts and feelings as they are drifting in and out of consciousness during the battle with Galaxia from episode 196 to 199 and will be split up by each episode. With that said SPOILERS EPISODES 196-199 of the Stars season._ _Please take part in the poll on my main page to see what you'd like me to write next. Thanks and Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

Chapter 5: Episode 200 --

The three Star senshi were engulfed with the pink waves of light coming from the child. They could not believe their eyes. The Light of Hope was before them, and had been so all along. The air felt heavy with warmth, swallowing the cold of Galaxia's evil presence. The light suddenly surrounded Chibi Chibi Moon, then exploded upward into the magenta sky like a huge firecracker. A moment later, they saw Sailor Moon floating in the sky, naked except for the thick ribbons that cloaked her body.

A voice seemed to call out from nowhere, as a shadow of a women turned into a butterfly, fluttering towards Sailor Moon. The three star senshi then saw a pink crystal, a _star seed _materialize above her. To whom did this star seed belong? The Starlights watched as Sailor Moon became Princess Serenity, the legendary princess that thus far, had banished evil from the galaxy. A golden sword appeared, the Sword of Sealing. Kakyuu had mentioned it to them in their private conversations after she reappeared. Fighter had a sense of her heart tightening, Sailor Moon was much to gentle for the work of killing Galaxia. Sure enough, the raven-haired Starlight heard her protests, as she refused to take firm hold of the sword.

A bright sizzle of yellow shattered the calm aura. The three Starlights were forced to shield their eyes from the harsh light, though a resounding scream made them look up to see Sailor Moon falling from the sky. Fighter, Maker, and Healer all held their breaths all silently asking the moon senshi to take hold of the weapon. A pair of wings appeared on the back of Sailor Moon, stopping her rapid descent towards the earth. _An angel_ Fighter thought, _an angel is protecting Earth. _

Suddenly, the three became confused, Sailor Moon kept the sword at her side, ascending as Galaxia plummeted. The ground shook with the impact. The Starlights looked over to where Galaxia had landed, horrified at the sheer force. Then something caught there eye, a figure now rose. Galaxia's eye flashed red, sending a chill down the backs of the three Starlights as they saw the gold turn jet black, obsidian wings like that of a bat appearing behind her. Chaos now stood in it's vessel, the most horrifying force in the galaxy was now unstoppable, unless Sailor Moon could defeat her. As Galaxia brandished her weapon towards Sailor Moon, they heard the moon senshi pleas for the fighting to stop. A gentle voice told the story of how Galaxia had sealed Chaos.

So that starseed...was Galaxia's own? _That was why Uranus and Neptune couldn't kill her_, mused Maker, _and why the blasts from her own bracelets did not kill her. Chaos' power flows through her body, keeping her alive. _Then the voice explained that Galaxia sent off her star seed to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, _to save it_. The Starlights could not believe this; so the Legendary senshi wished to protect her soul from the dirtiness of the evil power now stored in her? That seemed almost..noble. The three Star senshi wondered why it had taken the form of a little girl. Then it dawned on them, she was innocent and pure, not yet tainted by the evil or even aware of it.

The turmoil began again. The voice of Galaxia's star seed pleaded with Sailor Moon to fight, each time being met with protests. And then, silence. The Star senshi looked up to see that the moon senshi had actually stabbed Galaxia in the side. Fighter had no doubt that it was an accident, and that she had not intentionally done this. Still, they saw the evil senshi raise her sword and smash the Sword of Sealing. They saw Chibi Chibi float limply in death, and then disappear in Sailor Moon's arms. The Starlights' shook. There was no way to stop Galaxia now that the sword was shattered, unless by some miracle. The Galaxy was once again doomed.

Galaxia sneered at Sailor Moon, asking if she'd given up. To the great surprise of the Starlights, the moon senshi said gently, "I haven't given up." Sailor Moon was nude again, angel wings still attached to her back. The purist force in the galaxy. "Despite its sad things. I met all of my friends here. I love this world, and I know that you do too. " That angered the Golden senshi, thrusting some dark energy towards her, sending her back a few inches.

"It's because you were too weak to fight that all your friends are gone," snapped Galaxia.

There was silence, and then "They're not really gone.."

Maker looked bemused, then it dawned on her...it was what they had said to her before.

"The Starlight taught me that if I don't give up that they are not gone. My friends will really be gone if I give up. But I won't give up...ever. " Sailor Moon said, determined, yet sweet tone. Something shined from the moon senshi's chest, the Ginzuishou lit and sparked beams of white light, penetrating the dark atmosphere. Surely this pure light, from the the purist soul in the galaxy, could pierce the evil. The Starlights watched as Sailor Moon struggled as she _flew _towards Galaxia, struggling against the dark energy. One blast caught the moon senshi off guard, engulfing her.

"Sailor Moon!" the trio cried in unison. Each prayed silently for her, not daring to draw breath. They wanted to cry, to attack, to do something. All the three senshi could do is watch as she screamed, fearful that she would not last against it for much longer.

"I won't give up," Sailor Moon said again, "because I believe. I believe in the hope that still lies in you're heart." The white light overpowered the dark energy. Suddenly, memories, _happy memories _came to the Starlights individually. Meeting one another and their princess for the first time, the birthday parties, the games of tag they played as children, their walks in the fields with Kakyuu when they were senshi. The memories of card games, cooking shows and the influence of hope they recieved from the Inner senshi. Yaten wondered why these memories had come to them so abruptly. The hopeful light of Sailor Moon's starseed was influencing their own, perhaps reminding them of why they had been born and met these people just a Kakyuu had said.

Starseed began appearing in the sky, filling the space between Galaxia and Sailor Moon. Had she had done it? Had Sailor Moon had begun to release Galaxia from the evil writhing inside of the legendary senshi? The moon senshi flew toward the Golden senshi. "I love this world," Sailor Moon said gently, "I won't loose you or anyone else." As Galaxia brandished the sword, the weapon broke into fragments of light.

The moon senshi reached out her hand, and the Golden senshi did the same. Fighter, Maker, and Healer were surprised at this. Was Galaxia's true self calling Sailor Moon? Beams of yellow light began to break through the obsidian armor, as Chaos gave one last shout in the throes of its defeat, as it rocketed up into the sky in a dark jet of energy. The Starlights felt exuberant as they looked up to see the sky clear, the magenta shield of hatred and evil disappear, replaced by the blue sky and warm sunlight.

Galaxia floated in the sky nude, her true self released, then disappeared with thousands of starseeds in a flicker of white light. Sailor Moon now floated, alone in the sky. The Starlights felt for her at that moment. She had defeated the enemy, but at the cost of the lives of her friends...

Then they heard a voice that sounded familiar. Glancing up, Fighter, Maker, and Healer saw the senshi reappear in a circle around Sailor Moon. They felt a wave of relief and joy; Sailor Moon should be happy after a battle that took such an emotional toll. Peace. There finally was peace in the the galaxy. Their hearts were filled with love and hope once more.

"The Light of Hope is in everyone's mind now, isn't it?" The raven-haired Light said, her eyes still fixed on the moon princess.

"It's just as our princess told us," Maker agreed, smiling.

"And about hope, " Healer added. The pessimism she had carried for so long seemed to melt away, her spirit reawakened.

"The angel has returned to Earth, hasn't she?" a familiar melodic tone called out from behind them. Turning, they saw the Fireball princess reappear.

"Princess!" They shouted together.

"It's a miracle!" Healer whispered

"Truly wonderful!" Fighter felt tears welling up in sheer joy.

"Welcome back!" Maker said finally.

The raven-haired looked back up at Sailor Moon. _Thank You everyone, for showing us hope again when we thought we lost._

**Epilouge**

The sky was a brilliant shade of burnt orange over the rooftop of Jubban High School. Crows called out in the distance as if announcing the day was almost over. The air was crisp and cool in the brief moment of autumn. The sun was setting, saying goodbye, and likewise it was time for the Starlights to say goodbye. 10 people stood on the roof, in two sets; one was the Star senshi in their civilian forms with their princess. The other were the four Inner Senshi, along with Mamoru also in civilian form. _It would be hard to say farewell to these people._ Taiki thought. The five Inner senshi had opened their hearts and allowed happiness to seep in again. Despite all the hardships of being an idol, they had had _fun_ teasing the five girls.

"Are you really leaving?" Ami asked, a note of sadness had entered her voice.

"Yes, The other will be waiting for us." Kakyuu replied softly.

"We'll be able to rebuild our world with our princess," Yaten said. _And no matter what will come, we'll have our princess, and all of you to help us through those times. _

"Good luck!" a voice called out, and Yaten saw Luna blush.

"Thanks, Luna," the silver haired Light sent a wink in her direction that infuriated Artemis.

"Odango," Seiya called to Usagi, "I'm glad you got your boyfriend back." It had been a one-sided love, and Usagi's feeling would never change. Seiya knew this and had still kept a small part of Usagi in his heart.

"It's because of you Seiya. I was able to carry on because of you." the blond moon senshi said happily.

The leader of the Starlights blushed. Had he really done all that? His ulterior motive was to get close to Usagi. But he had tried to comfort her when she was sad about her boyfriend never writing. Suddenly he felt a sense of guilt wash over him. "I'll never forgot you!" he blurted out. And Seiya never would, that one sided love would remain for a long time, he was sure.

"Yes, we'll be friends forever!" Usagi spouted joyfully. Seiya and the others laughed. Really, everyone seemed to know of his feelings for her except Usagi. It didm't surprise anything that his intent was out in the open and she never noticed.

After some briefs hugs and some words of encouragement from the Inner senshi, Kakyuu said, "Now, it's time to go."

It pained the Starlights to have to leave this relative peace, and their new friends, but their duty was to their own princess. After all, finding her and being able to return to their planet to rebuild was their ultimate goal. Seiya followed behind his friends, but stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Mamoru-san," the raven-haired Light began in a serious tone, "Protect her." _Protect her and cherish her as much as I did, and don't break her_ _heart again. _With a smile, he winked, "It's just some advice from a guy. Bye Odango!"

The Star senshi shifted into their sailor senshi form and called out their final farewells before changing into shooting stars. Their hands clasped together, the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu ascended into space. They were unaware what they would return to, but as long as they were together, they could face anything. With memories of the Sol Senshi's strength, they would find their own once more.

**The End**


End file.
